Brisa de Junio
by Elle Andrew
Summary: Existe invariablemente presión sobre Albert, para que forme una familia y dé a la Familia Andrew un nuevo heredero. El día de que el mundo conozca a su futura esposa ha llegado...
1. Primera Parte

_**Brisa de Junio… **_

Era medio día a las afueras de la mansión de Chicago, se encontraba rodeada de estatuas, jardines, fuentes y un hermoso paisaje, ahí, respirando la fresca brisa de Junio, una rubia de ojos verdes, fijando su vista en el horizonte, ahí en dónde los árboles se confundían y empezaba el bosque y por detrás, sabía que se encontraba el lago, seguramente revoloteando con pequeñas olitas en orilla. El viento soplaba suavemente, llevando consigo el hermoso aroma del jardín. El sol estaba casi en su máximo esplendor. Se veían las pequeñas mariposas revoloteando sobre las flores, las cortinas de las habitaciones principales de la mansión se movían ligeramente, al paso de la suave y refrescante brisa.

En la mansión se escuchaba a la Tía Elroy, con su séquito de sirvientes, de un lado para el otro. Estaban por recibir a gran cantidad de invitados esa misma noche. El más grande acontecimiento en el año, para las damas casaderas de Chicago. El multimillonario Sir William Albert Andrew, ese día anunciaría quién sería su esposa.

La mañana había transcurrido sin más novedades que el escuchar los silenciosos pasos de los sirvientes, para acomodar y limpiar la mansión. La Tía Elroy tenía tanta experiencia en esos compromisos sociales, que parecía que recitaba ordenes de memoria. Todas las personas que la ayudaban sabían qué hacer.

Candy había desayunado, sola, después de que al despertarse, se había dado cuenta de que Albert, más bien William, para que la tía no se enojara, no se encontraba. Había salido demasiado temprano ese día y se preguntaba si se habría dado a la fuga, dado que la presión que ejercía la Tía por anunciar su próximo matrimonio era mucha.

Después de desayunar, Candy había subido a su habitación. Un hermoso vestido, que combinaba perfectamente con los ojos de Albert, con bordados en cintas doradas muy delgadas que delineaban toda su figura a la perfección. La tía había mandado para Candy unos hermosos pendientes, con un collar que hacía juego perfectamente, en brocados de oro con zafiros. Había unos hermosos guantes azules largos, que cubrían sus brazos, mientras que una pequeña tiara con rosetas, adornaría su cabello. Parecía que todo estaba hecho para una princesa. Y sin embargo, sentía un gran vacío en el pecho.

Cuando Albert… William, se casara, ella tendría, que dejar la mansión de Chicago. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio permitiría que la pupila de su esposo, que ya no era una niña, viviera con ellos? Empezó a suspirar, aspirando la suave brisa de Junio. Recordaba cómo le había dicho a Albert, que ese día en especial, ella quería invitarlo a un día de campo, y que confiara en ella, porque la tía se había empeñado en que ella fuera una excelente cocinera.

La tía decía que cuando ella se casara, no quería saber que su esposo había muerto de inanición, que sería una vergüenza si ella no alimentaba bien a su conyugue. Suspiró de nuevo, resignada, había pasado toda la mañana cocinando y quería darle una hermosa sorpresa a Albert…!William!

Debía recordarlo para la noche, no debía decirle Albert, sino William, porque así lo conocían todos sus socios y las personas que trabajaban con él.

Candy se había puesto unos capri de color negro, ajustados a su figura, una pequeña camisa de algodón, con pequeños bordados en las mangas que eran cortas y se encontraban por debajo de sus hombros. Llevaba una cinta negra adornando y sosteniendo su cabello, con las puntas de las cintas volando hacia un lado volando ligeramente por la brisa. Sus zapatillas eran negras, tan delicadas como las de una princesa. Parecía una muñeca enmarcada en un hermoso cuadro, rodeada por los más lindos paisajes.

Esperaba que a Albert…!William!, no se le hubiera olvidado su pequeño acuerdo. Sabía que él era un hombre muy ocupado y aún así, siempre hacía hasta lo imposible para pasar tiempo con ella. Esperaba que no se tuviera que comer todo lo que llevaba en la canasta ella sola, o no le cerraría el vestido.

Si ésta era la última tarde que podría pasar con él, lo agradecería siempre. Lo extrañaba tanto, cada vez que él salía en un viaje de negocios, las horas se le hacían largas y pesadas. Contaba los minutos y días, para saber que su Albert….. en fin William, estaría de regreso. Él llenaba todo su corazón de felicidad, siempre estaban juntos y ahora…. Cuándo él se casara…. Ella se quedaría vacía, una vez más. No quería que eso pasara, pero entendía y por sobre todas las cosas, quería que Albert fuera feliz. Alguna vez él le había confesado que el tener una familia, lo haría muy feliz.

Se encontraba en el umbral de la mansión, esperando ver ese Rolls Royce, entrando por la puerta, con la esperanza que albergaba su corazón, festejar aunque fuera por última vez a su lado, el cumpleaños de Albert… La mañana se había convertido casi en la hora del almuerzo, era el día perfecto para un cumpleaños y sin embargo… su gran amigo….. su gran….. Suspiró de nuevo, no atravesaba por las puertas….


	2. Segunda Parte

_**Brisa de Junio…**_

_**¿Hacia dónde sopla el viento..?**_

El camino hasta llegar a la mansión, había sido largo. Albert, sabía que todo lo que había hecho y dejado de hacer, lo habían llevado a éste día, justo en éste momento. No hubo más que hacer, el tenía que casarse, y decir tenía que casarse, no era más que saber que el "debía casarse". Ninguna hermosa beldad que le presentaran era lo hermosamente suficiente para cautivarlo, su mente siempre se encontraba junto a unos rizos dorados, que adornaban un par de esmeraldas, capaces de hacer que sus fuertes y musculares piernas temblaran.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él se había dado cuenta desde cuando la amaba… Había sido tonto, necio, y hasta renuente a exponer a Candy a toda la verdad. Cierto era que él la había adoptado y también era cierto, que él no podría nunca haber sido su padre biológico. Él sabía que las mujeres nunca le faltarían, ni las celestinas, ni las que quisieran darle un heredero, pero había sólo una a la que quería hacerle esa pregunta y siempre deambulaba entre la ambigüedad de la respuesta….¿Y si ella decía que no…? Si todo ya había sido lo suficientemente extraño, y aún más para convertirse en marido y mujer… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? La amaba enormemente y no sabía si ella estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo por él. La sociedad los señalaría, hasta que encontraran algo mejor de que hablar. Sin embargo, todo estaba justo frente a él para abrazar la felicidad.

Bajó la ventana de su lujoso Rolls Royce… y dejó que la suave brisa penetrara por la ventana. Aspiró el aroma y enseguida pensó en ella, como si la brisa trajera con ella toda su esencia.

-Candy, ¿qué me has hecho? Soy un hombre tan independiente y autosuficiente, y sin embargo, contigo no puedo, no tengo el valor de confesarte la verdad y que me rechaces. No puedo perderte. Perdería mi corazón y mi vida…- Se retiró las gafas de los ojos y los talló para descansar un poco. Respiro profundamente y de nuevo ese pensamiento atravesó su mente. –Tengo que decirle hoy. La Tía se ha encargado de decirle al mundo que hoy daré a conocer a mi prometida. Misma prometida que no tengo…. La tengo y no la tengo…. Dios ¡Albert! Ten valor suficiente- Se dijo a sí mismo.- De nuevo metió la mano en la bolsa de al lado de su chaqueta… Esa pequeña caja, llevaba más de dos meses pegando contra su ser, sin ser abierta y sin haber sido entregada a su dueña…-

Ahí, ahí y ahí, estaba esa pequeña caja, tan ligera y a la vez pesada. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella, empezaba a tomar confianza. Cierto era que en el último año, la forma en la que él trataba a Candy había sido completamente diferente, cada vez se hablaban más de cerca. De cualquier pretexto se valía para sentarla en su regazo. Adoraba abrazarla y sostenerla largamente entre sus brazos y en los últimos dos meses se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables. Adoraba dar largos paseos por el jardín, enlazando su mano con la de ella, incluso la acariciaba, besaba sus mejillas y llegó a tomar muchas veces el rostro sonrosado de esa hermosa rubia entre sus manos. Y siempre le sucedía lo mismo al verse reflejando en esas esmeraldas…-¿Podría ella soportar el peso de ser la matriarca de su clan?- La condenaría a una vida en dónde siempre estarían bajo el escrutinio de muchas personas, aunque él sabía, que su posición era tan acaudalada, que podría hacer que eso no pesara, y definitivamente, lo lograría. Y la misma pregunta volvía aparecer en su mente….-¿Podrá ella separar eso de mi…?-¿Soportará la presión?- Él sabía en definitiva que sería sólo al principio, después las mismas personas empezarían a ver la situación altamente normal y hasta romántica. Pero ciertamente, Candy llevaba todas las de perder ante la sociedad, harían todo lo posible por despedazarla. El auto tomó la última curva antes de entrar a la mansión. El corazón se le agitaba sólo de saber que Candy lo estaría esperando. Recordaba perfectamente la invitación que ella le había hecho para que celebraran su cumpleaños. Candy cocinaría y ahora no temía por sus dotes culinarios, al contrario de lo que había sido en el pasado, Candy se había vuelto una excelente cocinera. Su pecho se infló sólo de pensar que esa tarde la tendría sólo para él. Los preparativos de la fiesta tendrían a todos los sirvientes ocupados. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y por un momento olvidó el rápido latir de su corazón, cuando su mente trajo esa bella mirada cristalina de color verde, que tanto amaba.

Candy tomó una bocanada de aire más y estaba por darse por vencida. Albert…!William!, nunca se tardaba tanto en llegar. Pesadamente soltó el aire, como si todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieran en el viento. El sol pegaba hermosamente sobre el paisaje de la mansión de Chicago. Sólo escuchaba a lo lejos, los pasos de los sirvientes ir y venir, subir y bajar escalones y de vez en cuando escuchaba la voz de la Tía. Estaba en un lugar estratégico, tras una columna que la cubría completamente, pero que dejaba que ella no perdiera de vista la entrada de la mansión. –Albert… ¿porqué no quieres estar conmigo hoy? Hoy que es el día que más necesito verte y que más quiero estar cerca de ti…-

Abrazó sus piernas entre sus brazos y estaba decidida a levantarse de ese lugar, hasta que llegara el primer invitado. No le importaba si estaba lista o no para la fiesta, hoy era el día, que ella iba a perder a su Albert, a su gran… A su razón de existir. Le había tomado tanto darse cuenta de lo intenso que era el amor que sentía por Albert… Era tan fuerte, que incluso, como un imán aproximaba siempre sus caminos, sus destinos, sus alegrías, sus tristezas y hasta sus cuerpos.

No podía negar que el cálido abrazo de Albert siempre hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco y era tan fuerte, que incluso ya había pensado que era normal, hasta que ella misma, no pudo negar más lo obvio, estaba perdida, absoluta, y locamente enamorada de Albert. Él era su tutor, su padre adoptivo y sin embargo, ella albergaba la esperanza de saber que él podría algún día mirar más allá de eso y viera que Candy la mujer, estaba frente a él, y que lucharía como fuera, no importara todo lo que la gente y la sociedad les recriminara, por defender su amor. No había nada de impuro en su amor, era el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás hubiere sentido. Incluso habiendo amado a Terry, jamás se había sentido en esa forma, tan plena y feliz, con el sólo hecho de saber que pasaría aunque sólo fuera un momento con él, con su Albert, cómo ya lo llamaba. Nadie usaba ese nombre con él. Ella lo había conocido con ese nombre y era el nombre que siempre había atesorado para él. William sin duda era un nombre hermoso, pero Albert, era sencillamente suyo.

-Tonta, sería tan difícil que él fuera mío. Yo no soy nadie y sin embargo cuando él me ve, siento que el mundo tiene sentido y sólo sé que mi corazón pertenece a su lado…¿Qué voy a hacer….?- Debía guardar si fuera preciso el secreto hasta la muerte, puesto que no arriesgaría nunca a Albert a pasar por tales circunstancias. Nunca quería pensar en eso, sin embargo, si ella y él estuvieren juntos, tal vez implicaría el final de Albert como el gran hombre de negocios que era…- Soltó sus piernas de aquel abrazo y empezaba a desentumirse de esa posición, cuando de repente, vio cómo al dar la última vuelta de la calle, un Rolls Royce, se aproximaba. Era él, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro, mientras, emocionada aguardaba en su escondite para sorprenderlo. Si era la última tarde juntos que tuvieran, haría que valiera cada segundo….-

Cuando Albert bajó de su auto, buscó con la mirada a su rubia y fue ahí donde la vio. Con sus pequeños pies saliendo tras una gruesa columna. Ahí estaba ella, escondida a sabiendas que la Tía la querría ver lista para la fiesta desde la mañana y su pequeña traviesa, buscando una forma para escapar. Se aproximó hasta la puerta de la mansión y vio cómo Candy saltaba de su escondite.

Sin pensarlo mucho sostuvo a su rubia entre sus brazos pegándola su pecho. Y ahí sosteniéndola y escondiéndose de la mirada de los sirvientes tras esa gruesa columna, besó su mejilla. El corazón de Candy se aceleró tanto que podía escuchar sus latidos resonando en sus oídos. -¡Feliz Cumpleaños Albert!- Le había dicho Candy, abrazando el cuello de Albert y pegándose aún más a él, para después depositar un beso igual de cálido y amoroso en esa mejillas que por mucho eran las más amadas por ella.

-Gracias Preciosa…- Eres mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Le había confesado Albert sin soltarla de ese abrazo que los sostenía casi pegados. Albert subió su mano hasta tomar la cabeza de Candy por debajo de sus rizos y la miró fijamente, aspiró su dulce aroma y finalmente, muy cerca de sus labios le dijo…- Candy… estás hermosa hoy…- Candy se había sonrojado, mientras él la depositaba suavemente en el piso…- Gracias Albert- Le agradeció, mientras fijaba su mirada al piso y buscaba la pequeña canasta que había preparado…-

-¿Nos vamos, Sr. Andrew?-

-Vamos Candy, estoy ansioso de probar lo que cocinaste hoy.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras tomaba con una mano la canasta y con la otra, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su hermosa rubia…


	3. Tercera Parte

_**Brisa de Junio**_

_**La cálida brisa que pega sobre tus labios… **_

Había algo tan reconfortante en esa brisa. Rozaba cálidamente sus cuerpos y sus rostros. Caminaron adentrándose en el bosque, entre la hierba, y campos de flores. El día era hermoso, lleno de tibieza, el aroma de las flores penetraba por sus poros, y sin quererlo se encontraban abrazados, caminando de la mano, sin separarse, era extraño cómo todo podía unirlos, y cómo podían comprenderse aún en los silencios… Caminaron juntos hasta encontrar la orilla del lago, las pequeñas olitas pegaban contra la orilla, y se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros, que en los bosques de los Andrew eran de todos los colores, algunos azules brillantes y otros petirrojos. Albert había hecho de su pequeño paraíso un refugio para todas esas aves. Había patos y cisnes en el lago, pequeños peces que nadaban en el agua cristalina. El sol brillaba a través de las copas de los árboles reflejándose en la superficie del lago. El paisaje era hermoso, parecía que Albert envolviese en una atmósfera de felicidad y confort a Candy, creando un solo universo para ellos dos. La sensación era abrumadora, siempre hacía que el corazón de Candy se acelerara al mismo tiempo que encontraba la forma de amoldar su cuerpo a los brazos de Albert.

Esa tarde, Albert lucía extremadamente guapo, se había puesto un pantalón de algodón, una camisa que dejaba ver las musculares curvas de su torso, mientras que una chaqueta tipo cazador, le hacía juego a su atuendo. Sus ojos destellaban con ese azul que podía hacer que dejara de sentir el piso debajo. El tomó su mano, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, sin embargo ésta vez, la mano de Albert transpiraba. Era algo muy extraño puesto que las manos de Albert siempre eran cálidas.

-¿Albert?... ¿Está todo bien?- Le preguntó Candy curiosa, mientras se dejaba llevar por el encanto de esa tarde…-

-Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?- Le había contestado sin dejarle notar que su corazón estaba acelerado al mil, hoy tendría que preguntar a Candy, si quería volverse su mujer… El pensamiento, turbó un poco a Albert, y necesitó soltarse un poco del abrazo…- Llevemos la canasta que has preparado allá.- Señalando el lugar más íntimo y recóndito del lago, ahí dónde se hacía un claro de luz, y se podía estar completamente solos.-

Candy se sonrojó, era el lugar más apartado y sin embargo, era lo que su corazón más deseaba, aunque fuera por esa tarde, poder estar solos, completamente solos; el palpitar de su corazón se incrementó rápidamente. –Sí, claro, ese es mi lugar favorito.- Le contestó con una sonrisa adelantándose a ese pequeño lugar que habían escogido.

Los dos estaban hambrientos así que saborearon todo lo que Candy había preparado para su cumpleaños. Habían bebido vino, y brindado por la célebre ocasión que los reunía en ese momento. La tarde se tornó calurosa, y faltaban todavía muchas horas para la fiesta que la tía estaba preparando. A pesar de tener mucho lugar para estar holgados, se encontraban uno prácticamente pegado junto al otro. Albert jugueteaba con el cabello de Candy, mientras que con la otra mano, pasaba sus dedos sobre sus mejillas y después sobre sus labios. Ésas caricias se habían vuelto de lo más necesarias entre ellos. A Candy le gustaba darle pequeños besos en las mejillas a Albert y refugiarse entre su cuello y su hombro. Estaban a la sombra de un gran árbol, dejando que esa brisa los refrescara. Candy jugaba con sus dedos con la mano de Albert, mientras la entrelazaba y acariciaba al mismo tiempo con la de ella. Albert estaba absorto en esas caricias, que se habían vuelto su aliento de vida. La camisa de Candy se había desfajado de uno de los lados y él no tardó en colocar su mano ahí, para aproximar más a Candy hacia él. La mano de Albert quemaba contra su piel y sin embargo era tan adictiva esa sensación, que aproximó mucho más su rostro al de él…

-¿Albert…?- Le preguntó Candy un poco insegura, su tibio aliento emanando por sus labios y pareciendo desfallecer en el intento…-

-¿Dime preciosa?- Le preguntó Albert incorporándose un poco más y delineando con sus dedos el hermoso rostro de Candy. Las caricias de Albert hacían que su cuerpo una descarga eléctrica que se clavaba en su vientre…-

-Yo… yo…- Había tomado un respiro mientras que se armaba de valor para preguntar lo que más temía…- Albert, yo sé que hoy mismo anunciarás a tu prometida.- Se había incorporado un poco más y ahora tenía frente a ella esos hermosos ojos azules, que profundizaban en su mirada. Casi estaba a punto de perderse en ella, pero no debía desviarse del tema, aunque eso implicara, desangrar a su corazón de nuevo…- Y, me preguntaba… si… Cuando te cases, yo, no creo que, tu esposa entienda, la forma en la que tú y yo nos queremos. Pienso, que… encontrará extraño que me nos queramos tanto.-

-¿De veras piensas eso?- Le había contestado Albert, sonriendo divertido. Había cerrado ese abrazo por debajo de la camisa de Candy, mientras tomaba su cuello por debajo de su cabello. Haciéndola quedar a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro.- Yo pienso, que mi esposa, no encontrará nada de malo en la forma en la que te quiero. Ella sabrá entender…-

-¡De veras lo crees!- Le había preguntado Candy, abriendo de par en par sus ojos…-

-Sí, de verdad lo creo.- Le contestó sonriendo, mientras veía la expresión contrariada de Candy.-

-Imagino, que será una mujer que te ame mucho y que me deje estar cerca de ti.- Le había asegurando Candy, jugando con sus dedos y mirando fijando su mirada en la hierba.-

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! Es una mujer a la que amo tanto, que entenderá lo mucho que quiero a mi pupila…- Esas palabras siempre lo hacían sentir incómodo, pero ahora le divertían, y hacían que toda la situación de alguna forma se hubiera tornado fácil para él…-

-¡Así que ya sabes con quién te vas a casar!- Le había preguntado Candy tan sorprendida, sintiendo su corazón estrellarse contra su pecho, mientras luchaba con todo su ser y todas sus fuerzas para no llorar…-

-Sí, lo he sabido desde hace mucho…- Había acercado aún más a Candy a su cuerpo, su rostro estaba prácticamente sobre el de ella. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Candy rozar sus labios.-

-¡Y…y por qué no me has dicho nada…!- Le reprochó Candy, ahora tan sonrojada y contrariada, que casi no podía contener las lágrimas.-

-He querido decirte, pero no había encontrado el valor. La mujer a la que amo, y deseo fervientemente que me despose, es la más hermosa, la más cálida, y la más amorosa que haya conocido jamás…- Le aseguró, atrapándola en ese abrazo, sintiendo sobre su pecho, los latidos del corazón de Candy…-

-Y… ¿puedo preguntar quién es ella?- Inquirió Candy, insegura, perdiéndose en la cercanía del aliento de Albert y sintiendo como su cuerpo menguaba al contacto de sus manos sobre su piel.-

-Sí claro que sí, la conoces ¡muy bien!- Sonrió Albert mientras pícaramente, rozó su nariz con la de ella.- Candy dejó de respirar, definitivamente ninguna esposa en el mundo entero permitiría que su esposo acariciara y tuviera tan cerca a su pupila y sobretodo ella no podría ver, que él acariciara a otra mujer en esa forma. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuertemente, su aliento se confundía con el de él.- ¿Aún no sabes, quién es ella?- Candy estaba tan confundida, ¿cuándo se había suscitado ese romance, sin que ella lo supiera? ¿Cuándo había sido el corazón de Albert atrapado por otra mujer…? ¿Cuándo?- Sus pensamientos se estrellaban uno tras el otro, mientras sentía cómo Albert depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla. Su piel quemaba justo ahí, donde había sentido los suaves labios de Albert tocarla. Respiraba profusamente, y no pudo contenerse más, una pequeña lágrima escurrió por uno de sus ojos. Albert la atrapó entre sus dedos y ciertamente tomó con fuerza el rostro de Candy…-

-¿Es tan difícil que veas, que esa mujer que me vuelve loco, que me deja sin aliento, que amo con el alma, eres tú…?- Le había preguntado Albert rozando sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo como se dificultaba su respiración por toda esa emoción contenida.-

-Albert…- Había dicho Candy en un suspiro, mientras sentía que su pecho se inflaba de felicidad. Recorrió esa pequeñísima distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y por fin, después de haberlo soñado tanto, de haber sentido que desfallecería, besó los labios de Albert. Una ola de calor llenó todo su interior, la electricidad, corrió por todo su ser, mientras sentía que los labios de Albert respondían ese beso. Toda esa emoción contenida la tenían a flor de piel. Sus cuerpos estaban cargados de fuego, mientras que desesperadamente traban de calmarlo a besos. El corazón de los dos, casi estallaba de felicidad y el amor corría por sus cuerpos. Candy se separó, sólo un poco de los labios de Albert, los dos temblaban de la emoción.-

-Te amo Albert, te amo tanto, que jamás podría vivir lejos de ti, ni sin ti.- Finalmente le había confesado Candy mientras se hundían en un mar de besos y caricias, que hacían que sus cuerpos se cubrieran de oleadas de fuego.

-Cásate conmigo, amor mío.- Le rogó Albert, entre pasionales besos que atrapaban desesperadamente los labios de Candy reclamándola con fuerza y desesperación, mientras que sus brazos atraían enteramente a Candy hacia él y sus manos viajaban por su espalda.- Las manos de Albert parecían ser de hierro puesto al rojo vivo, toda su piel se erizaba con su contacto- ¿Qué dices, mi amor?-

-¡Sí, por supuesto que sí!- Confesó Candy con una sonrisa que iluminó todo el corazón de Albert.-

-¡Me haces el hombre más feliz!- La sujetó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, con todo ese amor que sentía por ella, con toda esa pasión y sentimientos contenidos. Casi estaba a punto de enjugar una lágrima, la emoción embargaba su ser, todo él estaba a su merced, había expuesto su corazón, todo su ser, y no había sido defraudado.-

Escuchó la explosión de risa de Candy, mientras en ese abrazo se recostaron sobre la hierba. No dejaron pasar el furor del momento y entre risas, y caricias, habían dejado caer la tarde sobre sus cuerpos.

Toda la tarde habían estado sumergidos entre besos y caricias. Casi habían perdido la cabeza. Albert había acomodado a Candy sobre él y la pegaba a su cuerpo para liberar un poco de esa sensación que prendía fuego a todo su ser. Candy se amoldaba a él, parecía que eso hacía que su cuerpo liberara todo ese fuego que la quemaba. No podía separarse de Albert y se pegaba aún más a él buscando desesperadamente apagar ese fuego, mientras sentía que su intimidad se cubría de una cálida humedad. No sabía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero besar a Albert hacía que perdiera sus sentidos y sólo podía sentirlo a él, y a todo el candor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Las primeras estrellas se asomaban en el cielo y fue entonces y sólo entonces que pararon de besarse en esa forma. Sus respiraciones estaban tan agitadas, sus cuerpos extrañamente temblorosos por todas las emociones. Separarse había sido casi imposible pero ahora sí, tendrían que alistarse para la fiesta.

Se incorporaron, porque Albert casi se encontraba encima de Candy, acariciándola por debajo de la camisa, aunque en toda la tarde no había salido de acariciar su vientre y la espalda, sus hombros, y cuello. No quería asustar a Candy, iría descubriendo el amor con ella, paso a paso, sin prisas.

Las piernas de Candy flaqueaban, mientras ponían todo dentro de la canasta. Sentía una extraña sensación de bienestar y felicidad llenando su ser. Respiraba dificultosamente, mientras con sus dedos recorría sus labios para recordar los besos de su príncipe. Suerte que Albert no la estaba viendo, buscaba en la oscuridad, los restos de ese maravilloso día de campo. Sin pensarlo tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo.- ¡Candy, has hecho de éste, mi mejor cumpleaños, te amo preciosa!- Le confesó con felicidad, mientras daba de vueltas con ella en brazos. Los dos rieron con fuerza y finalmente habían tenido que emprender su regreso a la mansión.

Entrando a la mansión casi podían escuchar los gritos de la Tía Elroy exigiendo una explicación, del por qué William, no había regresado ese día a la mansión. Y también estaba a punto de estallar porque nadie encontraba a Candice.

Fue mucha su sorpresa cuando vio entrar por la puerta principal a William, mientras Candy se deslizaba por la puerta de la servidumbre hasta su habitación. Su bien parecido sobrino traía consigo una canasta y su atuendo era tan casual, que casi hace que se desmaye la tía. Una gran sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro y lo primero que había hecho fue dejar esa canasta y corrió a abrazar a su tía, mientras la sostenía y al igual que a Candy, le daba vueltas a su tía.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Baja a ésta abuela en éste instante! ¡Qué te sucede!- Le había recriminado entre tanto zangoloteo.

-¡Nada, que soy feliz, porque me voy a casar!- Le había confesado Albert, mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.-

-¡Por fin! ¡Gracias a Dios has decidido!- Le había confesado la Tía con alivio. Mientras Albert la depositaba suavemente en el piso.-

-¡Si, así es!- Le había dicho Albert, mientras daba a una de las sirvientas la canasta para que se la llevara. Después como un rayo, subió las escaleras de la mansión, dejando atrás a la tía, mientras le decía que debía alistarse. Todo estaba ahora en orden hasta que recordó que Candice no había regresado. Así que prácticamente le exigió a William, una respuesta.-¡William! ¿¡Y Candice!- Le había casi gritado, a punto de la desesperación.

-¡Vamos tía, estoy seguro que Candice está en su habitación alistándose!- Sin más Albert había desaparecido tras el barandal que rodeaba la escalera que daba a los pasillos de las habitaciones.

La Tía tenía que asegurarse de eso, y subió, como una jovenzuela todos los escalones llegando agitada a la habitación de Candice. Cuando tocó y abrió la puerta, puesto que no esperó a que le dieran respuesta, la joven ya tenía el vestido puesto y estaban por terminar de arreglarle el cabello. Su alma descansó y no pudo decir nada, más que salir de ahí, dirigirse a su habitación, y descansar, aunque fuera unos minutos, antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados.

Albert sintió esa pequeña caja en su chaqueta, lo había olvidado. Se había perdido entre los labios de la rubia y no recordaba ni como se llamaba en esos momentos. Parecía un tonto, sonriendo todo el tiempo para sí y alistándose mientras canturreaba un cántico escocés y terminaba de alistarse. Incluso le había dado tiempo de darse un baño. Se encontraba listo y feliz; de repente tuvo una gran idea. Se dirigió a la habitación de Candy, que estaba a tres habitaciones de la suya. Lo suficientemente lejos de él, por pedido de la tía y él no había dejado que Candy estuviera ni un centímetro más lejos de él. Y en esos momentos, se reprochaba que estuvieran tan lejos de la suya. Entró sigilosamente y encontró a Candy atando sus zapatillas.

-Te ayudo, Preciosa.- Le había dicho Albert sorprendiendo a Candy, y sonrojándola por la sorpresa.-

-¡Albert!- ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡La Tía te degollará!- Le había confesado con preocupación.-

-¡No creo que lo pueda hacer…! Ahora, a lo que vine, olvidé darte esto.- Albert abrió esa pequeña cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso, con un brillante tan claro y transparente como los ojos de Albert, con una montura que llevaba por delante una pequeña águila, como el escudo de los Andrew. Se arrodilló y deslizó el anillo sobre el guante de la delicada mano de Candy. Sonrió para encontrar unos ojos brillantes al punto de las lágrimas por la emoción.-

-¡Albert, es hermoso!- Le dijo mientras él se incorporaba y robaba un dulce y candoroso beso de sus labios.-

-No tanto como tú, Candy.- Albert la rodeó en un abrazo, despacio giró el anillo, para que la montura quedara hacia adentro. –No lo voltees hasta que yo te diga, ¿podrás hacer eso por mí, amor?- Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Albert, era su completa adoración, lo que más amaba en el mundo.-

-Candy, te ves hermosa ésta noche, ¿nos vamos?- Albert galantemente había ofrecido su brazo, mientras como si fuera un cuento de hadas, bajaba las escalinatas del brazo de su príncipe.-

La noche había transcurrido entre personas que iban y venían, socios de las empresas Andrew, conocidos, familiares y gran cantidad de personas que no conocían. Había una larga fila de mujeres en edad casadera, esperando por presentar sus respetos al festejado de esa noche. En todo ese tiempo, Albert no había soltado de su brazo a Candy. Y fue entonces que la música comenzó. Atraídos por sus cuerpos bailaron, al ritmo de la música. Habían pasado muchas melodías y la pista estaba llena, repleta de parejas, dejándose llevar por la suave música. Las luces estaban a media luz y todo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor.

-Candy, amor mío… ¿estás lista?- Le preguntó Albert sosteniéndola contra sí, levantándola del piso y susurrando esas palabras en su oído…-

-Sí.- Por tercera vez Candy contestaba lo mismo, las palabras la habían abandonado, sólo podía sentir, todo su ser embargado en felicidad, mientras no dejaba de sonreírle al hombre que amaba.-

-Candy, sé que esto será difícil. Sé que daremos mucho de qué hablar, pero te prometo que será pasadero. Haré todo por hacerte feliz, permíteme hacerte feliz, ¿confías en mi?- Le había dicho Albert sosteniéndola en ese abrazo, a punto de besarla frente a toda la fiesta.-

-Confío en ti Albert, te amo y eso es lo único que me importa. Todo lo que diga la gente, jamás me dolerá más, que pasar una vida sin ti.- Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Albert y supo que los dos se encontraban listos. Sintió la mano de Albert voltear su anillo, mientras la depositaba en la pista de baile.-

-No dejes mi lado, por ningún motivo.- Le aseguró Albert, mientras tomaba su mano y de entre las parejas se dirigía a la orquesta para hacer el anuncio, que el mundo esperaba. El corazón de Candy latía estrepitosamente, su respiración era entre cortada, sus piernas temblaban, mientras a cada paso se aproximaban a hacer el anuncio.

Y finalmente había pasado, con cortas, certeras y felices palabras, Sir William Albert Andrew, anunciaba al mundo que se casaba, y el nombre de su prometida. Los reporteros se arremolinaron alrededor de ellos dos. Las personas desconcertadas, al igual que todas aquellas damas casaderas, no tuvieron más remedio que acercarse a felicitarlos. En todo ese tiempo, Albert no había soltado el brazo de Candy. Fue así que entre los remolinos de parejas y personas, cámaras, reporteros y un séquito de meseros, la Tía se había acercado a felicitarlos. Ella estaba tan conmovida, que incluso había sido sorpresivo para los dos, verla a punto de las lágrimas. Después empezó a desviar a las personas hacia sus mesas, porque se serviría la cena. Fue entonces cuando Albert, pidiendo que los excusaran un momento, había llevado a Candy, fuera de la mansión. George los esperaba en el Rolls Royce, y Albert llevó a una rubia envuelta en un precioso vestido azul con cintas doradas, entre sus brazos hasta encontrarse dentro.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Candy, sorprendida… Era la mitad de la fiesta y las personas esperarían el regreso del festejado.-

-Al puerto de Chicago, Srita. Andrew- Había contestado George, con una sonrisa cómplice.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto en un suspiro la joven de ojos esmeralda.-

-¡Sí! Nos casaremos si es preciso hoy mismo.- Le confesó Albert, mientras robaba otro beso de esos carnosos labios.- Candy estaba sonrojada como un tomate, y más porque George los miraba de reojo.-

-Así es Señorita, el Capitán del barco los casará ésta noche.- Le confesó George.-

-¡Es verdad eso!-

-¡Sí, claro que es verdad, Preciosa!- Le había confesado Albert, riendo francamente.-

Y así fue como en un viaje en barco, los nuevos esposos Andrew, habían dado rienda suelta a su pasión. En todo el viaje hacia Inglaterra no habían asomado las narices. Sin embargo se rumoraba que desde la puerta se escuchaban los agitados gritos de pasión que provocaba el Sr. Andrew en su joven esposa.

Albert llevaría a Candy a Escocia, hasta que considerara necesario. No regresaría hasta que ellos fueran muchos más que sólo dos, y algo muy dentro le decía que cuando habían desembarcado en Londres, Candy ya se encontraba en cinta. El corazón de Candy latía acompasadamente al ritmo del de su esposo, mientras en un carruaje transitaban por las calles de Londres. Albert la había vuelto mujer, una mujer amada y plena. Y sin saberlo, pronto la convertiría en mamá.


End file.
